


Smoke Break

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: I Saw Gavin Free With The Reaper [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Cigarettes, Fake AH Crew, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smoking is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Gavin joins Trevor during his smoke break.





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend is apparently a fan of Freelins, so expect more Freelins content from me.
> 
> Also, yes, I see you commenting on _Project 279,_ I swear I'm working on it.

Gavin opens the door from his apartment to the deck that overlooked the city, looking over to Trevor, who was sat in a plastic lawn chair with a cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked." Gavin said, closing the door behind him as he joined Trevor.

"Sometimes." Trevor replied, putting the cigarette to his lips and breathing in. Gavin takes a seat in the chair next to Trevor. An annoyed person honks their car horn below. Trevor blows the smoke out of his mouth, and Gavin watches it dissipate into the air. "I don't like to do it around the crew. Steff would get on my ass and it's not fair to subject them to second hand smoke."

"Why?" Gavin asks.

"Because they can't help it?"

"No, I mean why do you smoke."

Trevor taps the cigarette on the edge of the railing, making the ash fall to the ground. "I figured with my lifestyle, a person would kill me before the carcinogens did, so why not? Plus, it takes the edge off of my caffeine headaches."

Trevor puts the cigarette to his lips again, breathing in and lighting up the embers at the end of the cigarette. He keeps it in his mouth for a few seconds as he moves the cigarette back down before blowing the smoke out into the cool air. Gavin realizes that he's been staring at Trevor, entranced by his cigarette and his mouth, and finds his voice to break the silence. "Got any jobs in the morning?"

"Not until ten," Trevor says, which surprises Gavin. Trevor rarely gets assigned a job during the day, he's better at being a menacing presence when it's dark out, otherwise he just looks like an emo kid. Andy pointed that out one day and the offended look on Trevor's face was engrained into Gavin's memory from the sheer hilarity of it. "I gotta snipe a guy in South Los Santos during a trade deal."

"So that means we can get one more in and you can still get a decent amount of sleep." Gavin drops his voice in an attempt to sound more sultry, placing a hand on Trevor's thigh, his black sweatpants being the only barrier between him and Gavin. Gavin had walked out in just his boxers, both men shirtless. "Hell, we could just do it right here on the vernada, no one's gonna stop us."

Trevor smirks at the proposition, or maybe the witty reply he thinks of. "I dunno, I'm a fan of this cigarette." He says as he takes another deep breath of the cigarette before blowing the smoke out once again. Gavin reaches over and takes Trevor by the chin, pulling him close so he could get his mouth on his.

The taste of smoke is almost overwhelming for Gavin, but he wouldn't lie about getting some sort of thrill out of the taste. Gavin let's Trevor have dominance in the kiss, occupying himself with figuring out every detail of Trevor's mouth. He can almost make out the taste of the Jager they had a few shots of earlier in the night and the slightest hint of bubblemint gum. Gavin's hand slides to Trevor's neck, his other reaching up to card through Trevor's bleached hair. Trevor's free hand also finds a spot on the back of Gavin's neck, rubbing little circles into the skin.

They break apart eventually, gasping for cool air to fill their lungs. They stay close though, just close enough for Gavin to feel the ghost of Trevor's lips on his. "I love the taste of smoke on your breath." Gavin's voice is barely audible over the traffic below.

Trevor pulls back a bit, moving his hand to cup Gavin's face and run his thumb along his bottom lip. Gavin's lips part slightly and that's all the encouragement Trevor needs, dipping his thumb past Gavin's teeth and into his mouth. Gavin closes his eyes and let's out a short, muffled noise before he teases Trevor's thumb with his tongue, feeling the subtle ridges of his fingerprint.

Trevor makes a strangled noise, and Gavin knows that he has Trevor's full attention now. "What was that you said?" Trevor asks. "We could have sex right here?"


End file.
